prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Pretty Cure
is a Japanese anime fanseries of the Pretty Cure franchise created by Haruna Artist''. The motifs and themes of the series are animals, spirits and gemstones. Plot Swaying Tail Point; a small seaside town off the coast of Okinawa known for having the friendliest and most tamed animals in all of Japan with the great monument, the golden Senmomo Cat Statue. What many don't know is the location of a secret magical passageway into another world known to few as the Nya Kingdom; magical world protected and kept secret by the 50 Paw Prisms. An evil organization known as Claw Noire, composed of the spirits of mistreated deceased pets who once belonged to unloving owners. The ruler's only daughter, Princess Koneko had escaped alongside her royal advisor, ToraTora, the day Claw Noire invaded and took over. Their escape to Swaying Tail Point also fell on the day of Kinta Leona's 14th birthday. After an encounter with member of the Mighty Beasts, lowest rank operators of Claw Noire, Karasu, who after stealing the Paw Prism from Leona's pet cat, created a monster known as a Tsukamana. For the feelings for her pet, Leona's Paw Prism was formed and with it, and the magical device known as the PreNA Pact, she became '''Cure Stripe', Pretty Cure of tigers and other wild cats... but first of all, what's a Pretty Cure? Characters Pretty Cure * [[Kinta Leona|'Kinta Leona']] (金田レオナ) / Cure Stripe (キュアストライプ): Overly optimistic and cheerful, Leona is attending Roaring Brilliance Middle School as a second year student, in class 2-E. Leona is captain of the cheerleading team and always has a solution to even the darkest of problems but ironically, thatsays otherwise for her own personal problems and issues, naming her divorced parents for one. Leona transforms into Cure Stripe, the gold/orange Pretty Cure representing tigers and other wild cats. * [[Fuyushima Michi|'Fuyushima Michi']]' '(冬島みち) / Cure Lemur (キュアリーマー): Mature and always keeps her cool, Michi is heir to the Fuyushima Cupcake Company. She stands by the saying: Say the Truth, and Nothing but the Truth (真実と真実だけを言う), and has a sort of "sixth sense", and claims to sense when any person is lying or not. She is a second year student at Roaring Brilliance Middle School, in class 2-E. Michi transforms into Cure Lemur, the white Pretty Cure of lemurs and other relating primates. * [[Kamijou Shelly|'Kamijou Shelly']] (カメ城 シェリー) / Cure Carapace (キュアキャラペース): Shy and extemely softspoken, Shelly is a girl of few words. Only daughter of a veterinarian and owner of a small clinic. A second year student attending Roaring Brilliance Middle School, in class 2-E, but due to her short stature and soft, quiet little voice, on more than one occasions, Shelly has been mistaken for a first year. Shelly likes spicy food and dreams of working at her father's veterany clinic. Shelly transforms into Cure Carapace, the green Pretty Cure of turtles. * [[Nekotou Kotsume|'Nekotou Kotsume']] (猫塔 小爪) / Cure Feline (キュアフィーライン): She's about as assertive as a dandelion, so avoiding eye contact is practically a hobby for her. Lonely and always unfortunate since a young age, Kotsume is an introvert who enjoys sleeping and being in the dark, but once she's out of her shell, she's loud and bursting with energy. She is a second year student attending Roaring Brilliance Middle School. She often mourns over her deceased pet cat, Nekotsume but knows how to make others smile. Kotsume transforms into Cure Feline, the pink Pretty Cure of cats. ** Cure Lupus (キュアループス): Pretty Cure of wolves and dogs. Her theme color is violet. Fairies and Allies *'Toratora ' (トラトラ): Tiger-like creature from the Nya Kingdom and Princess Koneko's royal advisor. Her ends his sentences with "~tora!". Claw Noire *'Beastman' (ビーストマン): Leader of Claw Noire. *'Tako' (タコ) The Mighty Beasts *'Kurasu' (カラス) *'Baa-bara '(バババラ) *'Vipa' (ビパ) *'Kurage' (クレージ) *'Tsukamana' (ヒーウカマナ) The Predators *'Shaku' (シャーク) *'Panpan '(パンパン) *'Howler '(ハウラー) Side Characters Devices * Paw Prism (ポープリズム): 50 Collectable items the Cures must collect to restore the Nya Kingdom back to full glory. When functioning alongside the PreNA Changer, a new animal power will be activated. * [[PreNA Changer|'PreNA Changer']] (プレNA チェンジャー): The girls' transformation device, which needs the additional power of a Paw Prism to function. To transform, the girls yell the phrase "''D•N•A Heart Mix!''". Settings Trivia Category:Wild Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series